Rubanoid
Rubanoid is a ruby coated dragon-like Bakugan. He was used by Sid Arcale, but then entrusted to Ren after Sid perished. Ren then went on to give it to Linus Claude as his new Guardian Bakugan. Information Crimson armor protects Rubanoid effectively from attacks. He shoots red energy waves from his mouth and attacks by shooting hard blades fast and mercilessly. His Battle Gear is Destrakon Gear. He, like other Gundalian Bakugan, has a great hatred of Drago, up until the final events of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders It appeared in Revelation. It was used by Sid Arcale and was equipped with a Destrakon Gear. He can talk, which means that he's a real Bakugan. He appeared again in Confrontation of fighting alongside Contestir against Linehalt and Drago. He and Sid won while Zenet and Contestir lost (Zenet sacrificed Contestir to take out Drago's JetKor). He appeared again in Hostile Takeover fighting alongside Buz Hornix against Coredem and Akwimos. He and Sid lost, but they told the brawlers their secret, which was to stall time so that Ren could kick the brawlers out of Bakugan Interspace and not allow anyone from the outside of Bakugan Interspace to come in except the Gundalians and their brainwashed human army. In The Element, he appeared to face Drago and lost when Drago evolved after merging with The Element, back in Gundalia after Emperor Barodius dismissed Sid, Rubanoid was furious saying that their loyalty and services demands respect, but was knocked out by Krakix and Kazarina said that she could use him in her experiments before transporting him. He was transported to her lab for experiments. In Sid Returns, Sid, Lena, Jesse and Zenet were shown to not be dead but trapped in Kazarina's Lab, Sid and Rubanoid were the only ones to escape. He then battles along side Ren and Linehalt against Dan and Drago. He was then given to Ren before Sid was disposed of. In Forgiveness, he was used by Ren to battle against Aranaut after Linehalt lost. He lost too, even though he used Destrakon Gear's Level 2 Class ability. In the final events of Gundalian Invaders, Linus and him team up to help fight the Gundalians. When the brawlers arrive, he says, "A couple minutes earlier would've been helpful!" At the end of Destiny Revealed, he decides to stay on Neathia as a Castle Knight along with Linus Claude. ;Ability Cards * Corundum Tusk: Adds 300 Gs to Rubanoid. * Jewel Deeper ''(Duel Deeper): Adds 400 Gs to Rubanoid. * '''Mirage Field': Nullifies the opponent's ability and prevents them from activating new ones. * Crimson Defense: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Scarlet Plate: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Rubanoid. * Red Deeper: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. ]] Game It seems to be a mixture of Hawktor and Ravenoid in ball form. In Bakugan form, it looks like a dragon made of jewels. After pressing down its wings, Battle Gear can be mounted on its back like other Gundalian Invaders Bakugan. The Aquos version has 900 Gs or 620 Gs if translucent. The Darkus version has 790 Gs, 750 Gs in the BakuBoost and rarely with 850 and 920 Gs, the Haos version has 790 and 630 Gs and the Subterra version has 800 Gs. The Pyrus version has 750 Gs and there are some with rare 850 Gs. The Crimson and Pearl Subterra version has 800 Gs. The BakuBlue version has 890 Gs. It was released in every Attribute. It is in the BakuExo-Skin series due to his texture less skin. He was released in Wave 3. In Japan, the Pyrus version in CS-009 has 540 Gs. Trivia * Rubanoid is the only non-Mechanical Bakugan illustrated with computer graphics. * Rubanoid is probably based off the precious gem for which he is named after, Ruby. * Rubanoid is the only Bakugan to appear as translucent in the anime. * The inside of its plastic is a crystalline, making it sparkle like a gem in the light. * Strangely, he and Neo Dragonoid have the same victory pose on Dimensions. * Like Phosphos, his name sounds similar to an element on the Periodic Table of Elements, Rubidium. * Equipped with Destrakon Gear, he, Exedra, and Phosphos are the only Bakugan with more than three heads. * His voice changed for some reason. When he was with Sid and Ren, his voice sounded deeper and harsh. Now that he's with Linus Claude however, his voice is now calmer but still deep. * Strangely, he and Viper Helios have the same attack action on Bakugan Dimensions. * Although he has wings, he flew only once in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders episode 12 in the Anime. * Along with Aranaut, he is the only Bakugan that had three owners. * Since there was no translucent Pyrus version made in America, Pyrus Rubanoid ceases to look like a real ruby. * Rubanoid's ability Red Deeper is very similar to Titanium Dragonoid's Revolutional and Wonder Superior abilities and Ziperator's Tetra Blaster '''and '''Ninja Boost abilty's, as all three use "booster shields". Gallery Anime rbaballclos.png|Rubanoid in sphere mode (closed). rubaopen.png|Rubanoid in sphere mode (open). rubabakuform.png|Rubanoid in real mode File:Ddddrrgn.jpg|Rubanoid in real mode Rubanoid 3.jpg|Rubanoid real mode rubatusk.png|Rubanoid using ability Corundum Tusk. rubajeweldeep.png|Rubanoid using ability Jewel Deeper. Rubanoid use Jewel Deeper.jpg|Rubanoid use Jewel Deeper Rbua.jpg|Rubanoid using the ability Mirage Field Rubanoid use Crimsom Defence.jpg|Rubanoid use Crimson Defense scaretplate.png|Rubanoid using ability Scarlet Plate. granddeeper.png|Rubanoid using ability Red Deeper. rubadestrclos.png|Rubanoid combined with Destrakon Gear in Sphere Mode (closed). rubadestropen.png|Rubanoid combined with Destrakon Gear in Sphere Mode (open). rubadestrbaku.png|Rubanoid with Destrakon Gear in real mode. destrgearbrinal.png|Rubanoid with Destrakon using ability Destrakon Gear Brinel. Rubanoid + Destrakon Gear use Destrakon Gear Vicker 2.jpg|Rubanoid and Deskron Gear Helix Dragonoid..png|Rudanoid attacking Helix Dragonoid on a Gate Card using his level 2 class ability Rabnoid + Destrakon Gear use Destragon Gear Brinox.jpg|Rubanoid attacking with Deskron Gear rubanoid.png|Rubanoid facing Ren File:Karizana_Rubanoid.jpg|Rubanoid being transported to Kazarana's lab rubanoid bakumeter.JPG|Rubanoid scanned by BakuMeter xxxx.png xxxxx.png Game rbaquosx.jpg File:26b2fbdbf841d19b4c5a37a2b340bb22.jpg File:T1_mVxXiddXXcKFSo9_104512.jpg_310x310.jpg|Translucent Ventus Rubanoid T1krNuXnlhXXaTwYkZ_031424_jpg_310x310.jpg|Translucent Ventus Rubanoid IMG_6657.JPG|Translucent Ventus Rubanoid 51ybJ7We0iL__SL500_AA300_.jpg ee85a6e91f2a123dd8121f78034d5086.jpg !Bs0Vwu!EGk~$(KGrHqUH-DcEvGqe-160(BL5cq8JZB!~~_3.jpg|Ventus Rubanoid equiped with Battle Turbine !Bs0V2cQB2k~$(KGrHqIH-EYEvB-82bDSBL5crLzuN!~~_3.JPG|Ventus Rubanoid and Battle Turbine (both closed) IMG_3949.jpg|Ventus Rubanoid File:441f65ab938fbb46d310da1fa63cab86.jpg|Packaged Translucent Darkus Rubanoid File:0a5225a87a3c55b50711c272aa970cb9.jpg|Packaged Translucent Darkus Rubanoid 0e866a821307135d9aef1a25820472d1.jpg|Packaged Translucent Darkus Rubanoid 5d8cf2f49386719b7fd3d40779cc9af3.jpg|Packaged Translucent Darkus Rubanoid and a closed subterra rubanoid at the top e94c026e557aec966d7e34bad03600b7.jpg|Packaged Translucent Darkus Rubanoid D85.jpg|Darkus Rubanoid IMG_6655.JPG|Translucent Darkus Rubanoid f4b91a66fff34329ae7008014b9105f0.jpg 58cd53e60be615590162d2d30c6e1b5b.jpg IMG_6659.JPG|Translucent Subterra Rubanoid File:Rubanoid_Barias_Gear.jpg|Translucent Subterra Rubanoid equipped with Barias Gear 51ixE6whYtL__SL500_AA300_.jpg aquos 620G.JPG|Translucent Aquos Rubanoid !B2!YoLQ!2k~$(KGrHqEOKisE)R46()hOBMgz3jYve!~~_35.JPG|Aquos Rubanoid 41oZUgVSiBL__SL500_AA300_.jpg Rubanoid Destrakon.jpg|Deka Aquos Rubanoid equiped with Destrakon !BvnTqd!Bmk~$(KGrHqN,!icEv1+0F2hlBMFSwZBqfw~~_3.JPG|Deka Aquos Rubanoid equiped with Destrakon !BvnT4e!Bmk~$(KGrHqF,!iMEv1+0!lutBMFSwvufEw~~_3.JPG|Deka Aquos Rubanoid and Destrakon File:51uDfpgjBNL__SL500_AA300_.jpg|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Rubanoid File:C&P_Rubanoid_Contestir.jpg|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Rubanoid and Contestir File:I91.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Subterra Rubanoid File:C&P_Hawktor_Lythirus_Rubanoid_Contestir.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Hawktor, Lythirus, Rubanoid, and Contestir !B2LN+UQEWk~$(KGrHqJ,!igE)q2KO7ocBMhZjBs43g~~_35.JPG|Haos Rubanoid File:Translucent_Haos_Rubanoid.jpg|Translucent Haos Rubanoid File:Haos_Rubanoid.jpg|Haos Rubanoid File:Rubanoid.jpg|Rubanoid File:BK CD Rubanoid 1.jpg Rubanoidongate.png|Rubanoid with Destrakon Gear on a gate card DSC00777.JPG|Pyrus Rubanoid in Ball Form DSC00768.JPG|Pyrus Rubanoid !B2LODyg!2k~$(KGrHqJ,!hwE)qsn2uOBBMhZjPztiQ~~_35.JPG|Pyrus Rubanoid Rubanoid13.jpg|Pyrus Rubanoid File:140CABHATBW.jpg bakublueruba.jpg|Bakublue Aquos Rubanoid File:600x571-2011031100021.jpg|Pyrus Rubanoid equiped with Gold Destrakon Gear 10141919.jpg 10136639.jpg|Rubanoid in a Battle Brawler set PJC Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (17).jpg DSC00768.JPG|Pyrus Rubanoid HaosWolf 545 (11).jpg HaosWolf 545 (1).jpg Bakugan Dimensions File:Picture10.png|Darkus Rubanoid C&prubanoidbd.png Screen shot 2010-08-28 at 12.16.59 AM.png|Crimson & Pearl Rubanoid File:Rubanoid_VS_Ingram.jpg DABendoBrawl.png|Pyrus Rubanoid vs. Subterra Dharak File:VentusRubanoid.jpg VRubanoid.png|Ventus Rubanoid File:GBRUBY.png File:BakuBlue_Rubanoid_BD.jpg Clear_Rubanoid.png BlueGold_Rubanoid.png CrimsonPearl_Rubanoid.png Aquos_Rubanoid.png Ventus_Rubanoid.png Subterra_Rubanoid_BD.png Haos_Rubanoid_BD.png Darkus_Rubanoid.png p rubanoid.png|Pyrus Rubanoid s rubanoid.png|Subterra Rubanoid h rubanoid.png|Haos Rubanoid a rubanoid.png|Aquos Rubanoid bg rubanoid.png|Blue Gold Rubanoid pyrus_RB.PNG Darkus Rubanoiddd.png Pyrus_Rubanoid_Open.png Aquos_Rubanoid_Open.png Clear_Rubanoid_Open.png Darkus_Rubanoid_Open.png Haos_Rubanoid_Open.png Subterra_Rubanoid_Open.png Ventus_Rubanoid_Open.png CrimsonPearl_Rubanoid_Open.png Ingrams CP Rubaniod.png Aquos_Rubanoid_Closed.png Clear_Rubanoid_Closed.png Darkus_Rubanoid_Closed.png Haos_Rubanoid_Closed.png Pyrus_Rubanoid_Closed.png BlueGold_Rubanoid_Closed.png Subterra_Rubanoid_Closed.png Ventus_Rubanoid_Closed.png CrimsonPearl_Rubanoid_Closed.png Destrakongear.jpg Pyrus_Rubanoid.png BlueGold_Rubanoid_Open.png Category:Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:BakuExo-Skin Category:Former Villains Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:BakuSuper-G Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Castle Knights Category:Characters Category:Former Villains